Nicholas Blak (Alternative)
Name: Nick Full Name: Nicholas Blak Race: Human Gender: Male Height:6.5ft Weight: 286lb Age: 36yrs old Eye color : Yellow Hair color & Style: Neck length black hair Skin Tone: Light brown Facial Shape: Mascular and a slight stubble along his jawline Appearance Nicholas is a slim yet muscular man standing at the height of 6.5ft, light brown skin-color, and he has mascular jawline with a slight stubble on it. He has yellow eyes and long black hair, that is soft and straight that parts from the top of his head to frame both sides of his face reaching his ears and neck with two loose strands over his forehead. He wears a pair of black armored boots with white borders, a skintight, black, high-collared shirt, showing his muscular physique, and ankle length dark purple baggy pants tugged into his boots, and black armbands with blue ridges. He also wears a blue tiger fur pelt draped around his waist and flows on his backside that reaches all the way to the back of his knees. He has a overall serious and intimidating appearance. ■Occupation■ * Adventurer * Hired Guard * Healer ■Abilites■ Super Human Physiology: Nicholas was born with a Super human physiology as he grew older it even got stronger, he possesses formidable intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, and accelerated healing superior to any human. Magic: Nicholas has the ability to use magic, magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms magic as a product of the connection. list * Fire Magic: Fire Magic, a form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. * Water Magic: Water Magic, is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes. * Earth Magic: Earth Magic, is a form of Magic revolving around the use of the earth, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes. * Wind Magic: Wind Magic, is a form of Magic revolving around the use of air, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes. * Lightning Magic: Lightning Magic, is a form of Magic revolving around the use of lighting, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes. * Shadow Magic: Shadow Magic, is a form of Magic revolving around the use of the darkness, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes. * Cosmic Magic: Divine Magic, is a form of Magic revolving around the use of cosmic energy, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes. * Hell Magic: Hell Magic, is a form of Magic revolving around the use of infernal energy , which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes. * Wood Magic: Wood Magic, is a form of Magic revolving around the use of wood, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes. * Reinforcement Magic: Reinforcement Magic, is a form of Magic revolving around the use of strengthening properties of an object, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ for various purposes. * Data Magic: Data Magic, This Magic allows the user to convert information into magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic, skills, books, blueprints, and even a persons memories,. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air. These screens are very durable and can be used as a shield. It also allows the user to transfer information from person to person more quickly than through verbal communication. ■Background■ Before coming to Halkeginia, Nicholas was a traveling adventurer from the Kingdom of Homland and was an orphan that was raised by an orphanage run by the Catholic Church. Sometime later he joined a guild called "Weird Society" at the age of ten to help bring money and support the orphanage. One day, walking back home from a quest, he stumbled upon a large green portal. Nicholas reached out to touch it, and it immediately teleported him to a foreign world where he is later attempted by Louise to turn him into her familiar but failed miserably. ■Personality■ Nicholas has a calm, calculating, direct, energetic, honorable, caring, strong-willed, and loyal personality. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. He is willing to lend a hand and often helps those considered weak than those who are considered powerful. He despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies or those who abuse and treat others like an animal. He values those who have become close with him and would go the distance to help and straighten them if they ever go down the wrong path in life. Nicholas has darker and cruel side he rarely shows, the only time he ever shows this side is when he shows great disgust and hatred toward something. ■Equipment■ Rift Necklace: A necklace given to him by one his close friends back at Earth that acts like long range communication device. ■Fighting Style■ A prodigy of combat, he learned an extensive amount of combat while a young child and would continue to near-effortlessly learn practically any new technique he encountered. His natural talent for combat along with his unwavering drive to protect his loved ones has taken his power to unprecedented levels. He shows great mastery in hand to hand combat, he can quickly outmaneuver, outmatch or simply outlast his opponents, even being capable of taking on multiple enemies at once. Nicholas excels in knife and sword fighting with an emphasis in dual wielding. Nicholas usually resorts to a combat knife in close quarters combat. He usually holds the knife in his natural hand and uses his other arm for support should he need more force to overpower an opponent, using a downward stab or tossing it between hands to advance his assault. Other times when demoralizing enemies in large groups he would stand with an air superiority and use his magic to casually summon golem of all kinds to fight on his behalf. Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Mage Category:Original Character